evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros All Stars And Illumination All Stars: The Fight Of The Millenium
Warner Bros. All Stars And Illumination All Stars: The Fight Of The Millenium is an upcoming video game that is set to be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows. It is a crossover with Warner Bros. and Illumination characters. The player will control any character to save their world from the robot army accidentally created by the villains. A new multiplayer mode will be added. The game was officially revealed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Illumination on August 20, 2019. The game is currently scheduled to be released in 2020. Characters WB Characters Happy Feet * Mumble * Gloria * Erik Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones Looney Tunes * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Petunia Pig * Road Runner * Elmer Fudd * Speedy Gonzales * Tweety Bird * Sylvester Pussycat * Tasmanian Devil * Tasmanian She-Devil * Yosemite Sam * Foghorn Leghorn * Marvin the Martian Tom & Jerry * Tom * Jerry * Spike * Tyke * Butch Finn and Nate * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Nate * Tim * Stacy The LEGO Movie * Emmet * Unikitty * Wyldstyle * Benny * Batman (LEGO) Storks * Junior * Tulip * Pigeon Toady Smallfoot * Migo * Percy * Meechee Lord of the Rings/Hobbit * Legolas * Gandalf Cartoon Network Originals Adventure Time * Finn * Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Marceline Abadeer * Lumpy Space Princess * BMO Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Pops * Muscle Man The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Nicole * Richard Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amythest * Pearl * Connie * Peridot Clarence * Clarence * Jeff * Sumo Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Ed, Edd 'n Eddy * Ed * Edd (Double D) * Eddy Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac * Bloo * Eduardo * Wilt * Coco Hanna-Barbera Originals The Huckleberry Hound Show * Huckleberry Hound The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Snagglepuss The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Astro * Rosie the Robot Maid Illumination characters Pikmin * Captain Olimar * Margo Gru * Alex * Red Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin Despicable Me * Felonius Gru * Dru Gru * Lucy Wilde * The Minions * Edith Gru * Agnes Gru The Secret Life of Pets * Max * Duke * Snowball * Gidget * Molly Sing * Buster Moon * Rosita * Mike * Ash * Johnny * Meena * Gunter * Miss Crawly Bosses * Ice King * Pigeon * Lord Business * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Belson * Mojo Jojo * Wile E. Coyote * Terrence * Bendy * Vector * Tattoo * Derick * Dragon * Dark Pikmin